


one way to kill time

by bes_ang_lala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Disguised Eren, Hair-pulling, Hospital Sex, M/M, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Older Eren Yeager, Power Bottom, for eren but only at the start hehe, nurse reader, should i really tag everything tht happens in a fic actually, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bes_ang_lala/pseuds/bes_ang_lala
Summary: "I've seen the way you look at me."The nurse feels his entire face burn even hotter with the realisation that he has been caught red-handed, wide eyes shooting up to look at the soldier with shock."Do you..." Kruger begins, lips slightly parted with him tilting his head as the long brown strands begin to slide downwards to messily decorate his already handsome face."...find me attractive?"[male!nurse!reader x disguised!eren set in the marley arc!!]VDAY EDIT: NOW WITH VISUALS!!!!!!!
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	one way to kill time

**Author's Note:**

> just so you know, eren's referred to as "kruger" the entire time!!
> 
> VDAY EDIT: to celebrate valentine's and thank everyone for my first 100+ kudos fic, i have added my own drawings to spice up your reading experience >:^)

The nurse’s eyes surveyed the whole area, glancing at each and every one of the injured Eldian soldiers he and the other nurses were tasked to look over. He was finally beginning to feel tired since earlier that day, he had aided one of the patients after he had accidentally fallen down the stairs after a noise scared him half to death, assisted another across the field on her wheelchair to help her with a change of scenery, and delivered several reports to the doctors and hospital staff. He was tired, but with how unstable these soldiers can be, he still has to constantly keep an eye on them. They were his people after all. He became a nurse so he could help people, so he shouldn’t really be complaining. Today was a good day’s work, he told himself. 

A commotion interrupted his thoughts, turning his head to the source of the noise. Eyebrows furrowed at the sight, and he began rushing to the scene. 

“Hey!!”

He called out to a group of rascals, children who ended up inside hospital grounds with nothing else to do but bother and play with the easily startled soldiers. He really wished the hospital had a gate and better security. Anyone could walk in and out, even the patients if you weren’t watching them closely enough. 

The nurse felt anger bubble up inside him as the mischievous scamps began to disperse at the sight of the tall nurse approaching them, rushing to the side of a soldier who had fallen to the ground. He gripped the other’s shoulders with a gentle touch, “Are you alright?”

The long-haired soldier replied with a hum, clutching his head as the nurse reached out to grab the wooden clutch he assumed was the patient’s. “Here, I’ll help you up,“ the nurse reassured, lifting his arm over his shoulder to support the other’s weight. It was a strange feeling, the imbalance of someone without their other leg. “Damn kids,” he commented, “I’m really sorry they treated you like that…no, actually, it was my fault. I wasn’t a hundred percent paying attention to my surroundings. I’m sorry.”

The stone-faced soldier seemed to have no reaction to the other’s apology, but shook his head, long strands of hair following the motions. “I wasn’t really hurt. I’m fine.”

But upon the closer inspection, the man had realised that there was a red colour beginning to paint his pants. “You’re not, though.” He leaned closer, examining the other’s knee. “Must’ve scraped something when you fell.”

“It’s just a small scratch.”

“And it was my job to make sure nothing bad happened to any of the patients. If you fell a different way, it might have even led to hurting the only other leg you had left. Please see to it as my apology instead.”

The soldier blinked with a pregnant pause, watching the other’s determined yet exhausted expression before silently nodding. 

=====

After having seated the injured soldier onto one of the beds in the ward, the nurse first pulled out a pencil and several papers. Documents and logs of other past and present records.

“Patient name?”

“Kruger.”

“I’m assuming that’s a surname. First?”

“…I don’t remember.”

He tapped the pencil on his chin with realisation, “Ah, that’s right! I’m sorry, you must be that one who has amnesia.”

Kruger remained silent, nodding in response as he continued to keep a downcast gaze against the brown, wooden flooring. He gazes up once as he listens to the pencil scratching against the paper before it's tucked away, the noise of glass, metal and other hospital equipment clink and clutter while the nurse looks for the necessaries needed for his simple wound. With a small ‘aha!’ the nurse finds the mandatory materials and proceeds to kneel in front of the soldier who sat on the bedside. 

The nurse even makes sure to ask permission from the other to roll up his pants for him to examine the wound. He places the bottles of medicine on the floor for a moment as he folds the soldier’s clothes neatly upward up until the knee area, where the gash would be found. Leaning closer, he examines it. “You must have fallen on a rather sharp rock. If it was just the ground, it should have just been an okay scrape. At most, no skin should have been cut.“ The man, still kneeling on the floor, looks up at the other with a gentle reminder. “I’ll be applying the medicine, it should sting only a little.”

After saying it out loud, he almost wants to slap himself. Of course this war veteran would already be used to all kinds of pain. He finds his eyes glancing over to the other leg, thinking about how much it must have hurt to endure that kind of pain on the battlefield, only accepting medical assistance once the fighting calmed down at least a bit. With the nurse feeling like a bit of an idiot, Kruger couldn’t help but find it a bit…endearing.

He grabs some cotton and douses it with the liquid medicine before holding the equipment in one hand to reach out and press against the wound. As expected, there is no reaction from the patient. The nurse only watches as the greyish cloth slowly gets tainted with the slightest reds before he begins patting and rubbing around the area for good measure. The man doesn’t know why he’s putting so much attention into such a small thing. Is it because he was assigned to a more psychologically based hospital that physical wounds were something so out of reach now? He finds himself focused on such a tiny wound that he doesn’t realise a skilled hand has snaked its way to hold his chin.

The action wasn’t forceful, but it was clearly confident as the hand on his chin coerced his head to slowly tilt upwards. With that, the nurse found himself staring straight into the soldier’s blank yet beautiful teal eye, gazing down at him as the brunette continued to sit on the bedside. Stuck in this position, his hands had completely stopped giving attention to the man’s knee, pausing his actions all at once as they continued to gaze at each other. 

His lips dry, he couldn’t help but remain completely still until Kruger had leaned in downwards to close the distance between them. The patient even did him a favour as he initiated the kiss, licking the other’s dry lips like he wanted to taste the inside of his mouth as much as he liked the outside. It was overwhelming, the feeling of the soldier’s stubble brushing against his skin, his hands firmly gripping his chin, all while he was kissing him. _Kissing him._

The nurse was the first to break the kiss after his own knee accidentally knocks over the (fortunately closed) bottle of medicine. His face is flustered, face a lovely shade of red while the brunette still continues to stay expressionless. The man tries to open his mouth to say something, flustered. 

“Wh-What, wait, I’m sorry, what was—“

_“I’ve seen the way you look at me.”_

He feels his entire face burn even hotter with the realisation that he has been caught red-handed, wide eyes shooting up to look at the patient with shock. 

“There’s not much to do when you just sit around for hours in a day, especially if your mind and body aren’t in the right condition. You could say people-watching has become a talent of mine.”

His teal eye peeks behind the other’s shoulder and onto the desk he was just using, “I even noticed you had already written my name down even before you asked for it.”

He found himself silent with the other outright explaining and exposing his actions, despite it being subtle. And he always thought he was far enough for it not to seem creepy. He suddenly registers that a long finger has placed itself under his chin once more, forcing him to look up at the patient he was just trying to treat a few minutes ago. 

“Do you…” 

Kruger begins, lips slightly parted with him tilting his head as the long brown strands begin to slide downwards to messily decorate his already handsome face. He relaxes his body, shrugging off a bit of the coat he was wearing to expose his clothed shoulder, the button up beginning to slide off a bit to show more of his toned collarbone. And to top it all off, he moves his only leg forward, a single bare foot brushing against the nurse’s uniformed pants. The latter couldn’t help but let out a shudder. 

“…find me _attractive_?“

He is unable to look away from the man’s intense yet calm expression towards him as he, yes, recalls all those moments he had found himself staring at this wounded yet beautiful soldier from afar.

“I-I…do.” 

That seemed like everything the brunette needed to hear, leaning down once more to hungrily kiss the nurse. This time, the latter had complied to open his mouth once Kruger swiped his tongue against his lips, finally taking dominance all over. He quivered at the sensation, finding his hands making its way to grip the soldier’s strong thighs for support as he kissed him even deeper. 

His patient seemed to like the sensation, a hand creeping down to grip the other’s hands as he encouraged him to caress his heated thighs even more. He was expecting something with a more calloused texture, but no, for some reason his hands were surprisingly soft for a veteran soldier. 

The brunette appeared to have let out a satisfied groan when the man, during their kiss, had sensually bit down on the other’s lower lip before they pulled apart to catch their breath.

Hands still on the other’s thighs, the nurse still knelt on the floorboard, Kruger decides to make use of their position as he spreads his legs apart to show the other the growing tent in his pants. Both panting, the soldier doesn’t even say anything as he simply stares the other man down, waiting for him to make a move with his usual blank expression now laced with: _‘you know what I want. do it.’_

The latter doesn’t waste any time to give the other’s inner thighs a good, sensual caress before his hands finally cup the clothed erection in front of him, resulting in a hushed exhale. There is relief when he undoes the patient’s fly, erection standing proud, but he somehow feels a bit of anxiety from its rather impressive size. Sure, he was rather big himself, but he’s never exactly…

Although unsure, he begins giving it a few experimental strokes to which he is rewarded with a relieved sigh of pleasure. Fuelled by his want to hear more of the other’s voice, he continues his motions before finally bending in to take the length in his mouth. “A-Ah…” The nurse feels Kruger’s gentle hands around his shoulders, almost pushing his head forward as his hips react to the warm, wetness surrounding his cock. There is a hum of satisfaction, and the nurse wants to look up and watch the brunette’s face, but directs his focus on the task at hand. Rather, mouth?

He ignores the salty bitterness, as he hollows out his cheeks, beginning to bob his head back and forth with one free hand continuing to caress Kruger’s thigh and the other to keep a firm stroking motion on the other’s cock as well. Kruger’s fingers lace together behind his head, thighs shivering at the motion as the nurse finally began hearing him pant louder and louder, trying his best to thrust his hips into his mouth along with his own motions despite the clear handicap. 

In an experimental move, the nurse’s lips suckle around the other’s head while his tongue swirls around the slit, tasting the precum that was practically leaking from it. Kruger seemed to like this a lot, letting out a prolonged moan at the sudden motion. The man then brings his hand to pump the other’s cock harder, using his mouth again to shock him from the slow motion to turning it back to a sudden, quick pace. He gasps at the change in speed, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth together to let out a strangled whimper before coming in the man’s mouth.

The nurse chokes a bit from it, startled by the sudden extra bitter liquid shooting down his throat. Pulling away, he coughs a bit before eventually swallowing it and wiping the excess with his shirt sleeve.

“Ah, I didn’t warn you…”

“Th-That’s okay. I was expecting it, anyway.”

Kruger places a thumb on the man’s mouth, examining the reddened lips before wiping away some more of his own cum away from the edges of his mouth. All the while the patient decides to slowly slip his thumb into the other’s wet lips, swiping it across his teeth before slipping it further to caress his tongue. The nurse, infatuated, couldn’t help but allow the soldier to do what he wanted as he continued to slowly place more fingers in his mouth, complying as he sucked on them as he did with his cock earlier. 

“Thank you, that was good but…”

Pulling out the wet fingers from the nurse’s mouth, he uses his other hand to pull him into the hospital bed. The man finds himself with his back against the sheets, facing up to look at Kruger who was now on top of him with a darkened, lust-filled expression. Before he could wonder how they got to this position so quickly, he was hit with the realisation of how experienced this man was in battle. He lets out an exhale as he feels the hand press him down further onto the bed, already creaking from their combined weight. Of course he would have that kind of strength.

“I’m not yet satisfied.”

The nurse gulps as Kruger begins pulling off his pants, sudden panic hitting him. Wait, was he really going to take it up the ass? Sure it was clear that Kruger was dominating, taking control and initiative from when they started up to this point, but was he really going to seriously take it up the ass? Feeling the soldier remove his underwear, the nurse felt a pang of fright and nervousness before deciding to close his eyes, waiting for the other’s wet fingers to begin prodding at his butt.

…except it never came.

Instead, he heard a low, wanton moan that clearly wasn’t his own voice.

Deciding to open his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of Kruger, eyes fluttering close as he arches his back to the feeling of his own fingers inside him. 

The nurse’s eyes widened at the erotic sight, wanting to just ogle as the soldier squirmed and whined at the actions towards himself, fingers squelching as he thrusted them in and out of his hole. He just wanted to watch this moment forever, gaping at the other’s erotic beauty; an open mouth that suddenly closes to bite his own lip, embarrassingly trying to keep himself silent, long, messy hair swaying back and forth along with his movements, and eyelashes fluttering open to show a single teal eye glance over to where the nurse was, just laying there, staring at the other. 

“…you look surprised.”

He could have sworn there was a chuckle as he spoke.

“Did you want to be the one who takes..?”

The man shakes his head almost immediately.

“N-No, no! This is…”

Kruger lets out a breathy chuckle, plain expression almost cocky as he leans in to whisper in the nurse’s ear in a low, sensual tone. 

“Good. Like I said, I’m not yet satisfied.”

Before the soldier begins making the initial moves again, the other man quickly grabs something from the bedside table, taking out a bottle of oil. Drizzling a good enough amount onto his hand, he pumps his own cock with it as he watches Kruger lean down to let his tongue out erotically, allowing spit drip slowly from his mouth to his dick. 

He swears he could have just come from that tease alone.

About to pass the oil to his patient, he is surprised to watch him decline, saying that the oil on his cock was enough and that he wanted to feel the _burn_ of it.

Again, he swears he could fucking come from those words alone…that was kinky as hell.

Unable to wait, Kruger grinds forward and back to feel the other’s length between his cheeks before raising his hips in an attempt to ride him. This was again proven difficult when you’re missing a leg, and the nurse uses this opportunity to assert his dominance. Arms reach forward to grip at the soldier’s firm hips, much to his surprise, and the man uses his strength to lift the other’s body before slamming him straight down to his cock.

The brunette’s back arches as the sudden intrusion inside his body, throwing his head back at the sensation, entire body trembling as he lets out a long, high-pitched cry. The nurse groans, feeling the other’s hot walls completely surround him, clenching down on his dick. And as he stays still in an attempt to allow the other man to adjust to his girth, the latter thinks the opposite and uses his strong arms to prop himself up all the while he begins to move his hips up and down to grind against the feeling of dick inside him. It was satisfying, Kruger expressing this through pleased, sharp heaving, the other surprised at how his tone had significantly changed from before they began. 

The man’s eyes began to examine him as the soldier continued to bounce relentlessly on his length. Sweat began forming all over his skin, long locks clinging to his forehead and shoulders. His single eye had fluttered close, thick eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the pleasure spiking through his entire body. He had kept his mouth open to continue moaning, a single trail of drool beginning to drip down to his chin, sticking to the stubble that was growing there. Kruger’s hands were behind him, using his muscular arms to support his weight as he rode him, back arched to put his entire gorgeously well-built torso on display, all the while his toned legs were spread to continue straddling the other. 

His hands were gripping his patient’s hips as he thrusted along with the other’s rhythm, but he decided to allow them to roam further up to appreciate Kruger’s inviting physique. Fingers began to trace his abdominal muscles with finger-light touches before bluntly grazing his fingers across the other’s built chest to have his fingers find the hardening nubs, pinching them between his digits. 

That seemed to turn the brunette on, giving the nurse a thrilled mewl at the sensation as he shot a pleading look at the other that basically meant he was begging him to continue touching his body. He complied, toying with them using his thumbs as he brushed over them and pinched them several times as the soldier responded delightfully. 

Unable to hold back, the nurse decides to push Kruger back, pinning him to the bed with a tackle that earns a surprised yelp from the other. His mouth connects to the other’s nipple, earning a cry, hand shooting up from behind his head that encourages him to continue. He pinches it between his teeth, using his tongue to swirl the tip of it while his other hand flicks the opposite one again and again. He lets out a moan, feeling the hotness around his cock grow tighter, urging him to continue ramming his dick faster and harder into the other man. 

The brutal change in pace makes Kruger moan louder, letting out a string of curses as his hands find its way on the sheets, knuckles turning white as the other continues his thrusts. The nurse moves his hand, wanting to pleasure the soldier’s neglected length, but before he does he is suddenly stopped by a hand that was not his own. Surprised, he looks directly at the brunette with a questioning expression, unintentionally slowing down his motions.

“What’s wrong?”

“I...I want to come untouched.”

His response sends pleasure shooting straight though his dick, Kruger gasping at its twitch inside him. He looks down to where they connect and the soldier can’t help but let out a breathy chuckle at the sight. “L-Look at how deep inside me your huge cock is,” A hand moves down to his lower stomach, right below his abs, to tenderly caress the bulge protruding from his stomach. The sight itself is damn right erotic, and the brunette lets out a shudder.

“Ah...m-make me come untouched. _I want it._ ”

This soldier is really driving him crazy, pushing all of his buttons the right way.

The nurse readies to continue his motions and Kruger wraps his arms around the other’s neck, as well as wrapping his only leg around his back for support. The man’s hips snap forward, and the brunette swore he immediately began seeing stars. Thrusting hard inside, that dick was really stirring up his insides the right way as he began to moan like a bitch in heat, moving his own hips in an attempt to somehow get it deeper inside him. It isn’t long before the nurse hits a certain spot, making him suddenly cry out in pleasure with a pitch clearly much, much higher than his usual.

“ _Th-There!_ Right there, please, _ah_ , there-!”

He complied right away, driving his hips forward in the same manner, hitting the exact spot the soldier wanted him to pound into. Tan hands found its way to the other’s back, nails scratching the skin with the surefire red marks appearing as he rode out the sensation of being fucked hard into the mattress, the wooden hospital bed creaking with each of their forceful movements. The urge for his unnoticed cock to be given some attention was evident as it was violently weeping all over his stomach, rock hard and bouncing with each thrust from the other man. It was almost easy to ignore, however, with the pleasure and pain of his hole absolutely getting wrecked by a thankfully able nurse. The hard and rapid drag in and out was driving him crazy as he kept his mouth open, jaw hanging while he felt his eyes roll back from the sex. God, when was the last time he allowed himself to get some?

The nurse pulls out for a moment and Kruger lets out a cry at the loss before he feels himself suddenly flipped over, chest pressed down onto the clean sheets before he moans again as the other man inserts the cock back inside his hole. He grips hard on the other’s hips as he proceeds to resume his momentum, watching the soldier quickly come apart below him. Sensing the rising heat beginning to spread through his body, the man feels his climax approach as he leans down to grab a fistful of Kruger’s long, brown hair all the while fucking him even deeper. This causes a shameless moan to cry out from the patient, clenching harder around the other man’s cock with with great delight. 

He goes faster and deeper into the brunette, keeping a hold on his hair as he fucked him, greedily drinking in all the sensations he was giving and noises he was making. He finds his eyes wandering down the broad, powerful back of the other man before it lands on a certain spot. Climax approaching quickly, he tugs on the other’s locks while he leans down to bite down on Kruger’s nape with one last, strong thrust into him. 

This makes the soldier cry out, back arching into the nurse’s cock as he feels something hot spurt inside him while the sharp tug against his scalp and teeth digging down into his nape drove him to see only white. He comes too, untouched as he begged beforehand, into the now dirty hospital sheets. His head is pounding and Kruger is unable to move for the most part, absolutely debauched and exhausted as he simply lays on the sheets to feel the climax die slowly down. A small whine escapes his lips as the other’s cock leaves him empty, the nurse above him panting from the exertion. 

“It...it should be okay that you stay here for the night,” explained the other man, wiping his forehead. “I will tell the doctors that you had accidentally gotten yourself injured by those kids from earlier.” He sees the discarded medicine bottle at the bottom of the floor, completely forgotten. He picks it up and places it on the side table before grabbing some cloth to wrap around the small wound they both neglected awhile ago. “At least you get private quarters at least once during your stay in this hospital.” 

Kruger thanks with a hum, moving his fingers to trace the bite mark the other man made on the nape of his neck. He shivers as he touches it. 

=====

“Mister Kruger, those older kids who had come in here and pushed you...” Falco said with a scowl, brows furrowed in frustration. “I wish I didn’t leave so early! I would have stopped them and protected you.”

“That sure would have been impressive,” joked the brunette, “That girl you like sure would love to see a knight in shining armour.”

The young warrior’s face immediately turned bright red. “Wh-Wha..?! Mister Kruger-!”

Clearly caught off guard, he then continued to stutter and babble in that flustered state of his before a tall nurse began to approach the both of them. He leans over the two sitting down, “Is this kid bothering you..?” A hand almost possessively clutches the other’s shoulder, staring down at Falco.

The soldier shook his head, “No, this one’s alright.”

“Is that so...”

Falco wanted to wince at how bad this random nurse was glaring at him, but decided to put it aside to assume it was because of the incident that happened just the day before. “D-Don’t worry, sir! I’ll be the one to make sure Mister Kruger doesn’t get any more troublemakers going after him! I’m here almost everyday, after all.”

The kid’s bright smile shines through, and the nurse decides in his head that if this kid was here when the hospital’s open for visitors, he was going to accompany the soldier every after hours, then. The hand on his shoulder then moves to gently trace the mark on his nape that he made just the night before. Kruger looks up at the other man, catching the other’s possessive expression with a silent snicker. 

“I see. That’s good, then.”

As the nurse walks away, Falco couldn’t help but wonder what that was all about.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry abt that weird ending but like iS IT JUST ME WHO LOVES OLDER EREN BEIN AN ABSOLUTE BOTTOM SDJHJHSH [SLAMS FISTS ON TABLE] I WANT MORE OLDER EREN CONTENT !!!!
> 
> VDAY EDIT: those pictures are only slightly tastefully cropped, so if you want to see the full images theyre on the twitter @dantesinferno !


End file.
